For Better or Worse
by UltimateSorceress
Summary: What do you say? Will you marry me today? My nightmares will go away...What do you say? Will you devote yourself today?...Sefuu
1. Freedom

**_Chapter One---Freedom_**

I sat in the Garden silent as always and watched the sunrise on the new day. It was sad really. Such a beautiful morning on the day my freedom ended. Fitting, I supposed.

"Fujin? Dear, come inside. You must get ready." My mother, Edea, ushered me inside, stripping me of my sleeping robe and such and into a hot bath. The scent of vanilla and almonds filled the air and steam clouded my vision. I wished my mother would disappear as easily. After all, I blamed this whole thing on her, though it was most likely my fathers fault.

"Fujin get out, we should hurry." Hurry? Hurry for what? My future ending? As _much_ as the prospect excited me, I couldn't say it did. Of course, even if I had told her how much her pawning me off to the next richest soon-to-be-king made me absolutely livid, it wouldn't have mattered. She would have done it anyways.

-+-

"Seifer! Get down here!" I slammed my feet down the steps as hard as I possibly could, letting him know just how angry I was with him for marrying me off to the next richest soon-to-be-queen. I was only 20, I had years before I should be married! I didn't _want _to marry a girl I didn't know! For all I knew, she would be ugly,ditzy and worse, _ugly_!

"Quit your sulking boy. Edea tells me she's a rare beauty. Besides, the alliance with Balamb will make Delling prosper." Of course.The economic soaring of Delling was _exactly_ what I had hoped to achieve in my future. Not.

"Who is this..this..._girl _anyways?"

"Fujin. She's going to be your wife. Get used to it."

* * *

"Oh dear, you look lovely." Edea, gazed at me adoringly and I couldn't help but want to vomit. My stomach knotted as I looked in the mirror. Sure, I supposed I looked ok. My silver hair was curled and pinned back to one side, and the white dress was tight and lacey and sparkly. I hated that.

"All the guests are here...now where-- oh! My, isn't he handsome? Well...its now or never dear!" Edea smiled at me and kissed my cheek, handing me a single white rose. How I wished I could choose never.

-+-

I did my best to look...excited about my wedding. I wasn't. Too many candles, to many rose petals on the floor and everything was lacey and sparkly. I hated that. However, when the music caught my attention and the large doors at the back of the room opened, I had never been more thankful.

This woman...she was an angel. That's all she was. Silver hair shimmered around a procelin face and bright ruby eyes glittered. The dress flattered her petite figure and she damn near glided.

If I had to have a woman walking toward me to marry me by force, I would have this one.

* * *

I couldn't keep my hands from shaking as I walked towards him. I had wanted love not a stranger but I suppose love didn't want _me_ and I had to settle for the better of Balamb. What had this place ever done for me? Nothing. Except take away my future. Even if my _new_ future was quite attractive.

As I walked toward him, I could see something swirling behind those jade depths but I was far to angry to try and decipher what it was. All I focused on was my anger towards this man. He was the enemy. I glanced at my mother and father, both smiling like fools, obviously proud of themselves. It was then I realized something.

I was who I was and I couldn't change that. Love or not, I would marry this man.

For Balamb.

-+-

"If you'll repeat after me..." I don't know how I got through the vows, but I did. I just remember those lovely ruby orbs that I wanted to drown in.

"..You may kiss the bride..."AsI leaned forward, eager to taste this angel in front of me and just before our lips met, I noticed that the glitter in her eyes was hate.

* * *

A.n: Um...woot? I don't know. Oh oh oh! **Sorceress Fujin!** I luvvied the second chapter of Bind My Heart. **_LUVVIED IT!_** -nods- ok I'm done, review.

i Ultiamte!


	2. Kiss Me, Kill Me

_**Chapter Two---Kiss Me, Kill Me**_

Mother insisted that I smile and greet my guests in the fashion an excited bride would. I was not an excited bride. In fact I was quite angry. But that made no never mind to her. So I smiled happily and played along. Seifer seemed genuinely pleased, though I couldn't imagine why. Then again I took pleasure in the fact that he would not be happy with me for long. I couldn't talk. Well...I could. But no one need know that.

"Well Fujin...I guess this is good bye...do visit, we'd love to see the children." As my mother ushered me out into the night with my husband, Seifer placed his arm about my waist gently and smiled.

"Of course." Children? Right. Not happening. I look away from Seifer as we head of to the palace in Delling. I can feel his eyes on me.

* * *

Fujin was horrendously quiet. I figured she was just shy. Edea had mentioned the children and I for one couldn't wait to get started. Heh, I _am _a guy, what can I say? Fujin made it a point to avoid all contact with me. So, I simply studied her instead. Pure alabaster skin, long silver locks. Like I said, an angel. I reached over to take her hand but she pulled away sharply. I frowned.

"What's wrong?" She said nothing, only glared at me. I tried again to touch her and again she pulled away. Sighing, I decided to show her around since we'd arrived at Delling. She wasn't interested. So I showed her our room while the butler put her things away.

"Fujin...come here." Fujin glared at me even more viciously if it was possible and didn't move. New strategy.

"Please?" She seemed to think about it for a moment and then she walked to me, never once meeting my eyes.

* * *

I couldn't look at him. I felt so betrayed by everyone and everything, even if it was irrational. I felt his hands slide down my arms and begin to unbutton my dress. I didn't move to stop him, I just watched his fingers work the buttons.

After all, I had a duty to Balamb. I had no choice in this. When my dress slid to the floor, then I looked at him, naked to his piercing gaze.

He looked me over and stepped closer to me, leaning down to capture my lips with his. My entire body seemed to heat up with that kiss and suddenly, I wanted him.

* * *

Her hands were working quickly on my shirt and as that fell to the floor I could feel her move to my belt. I was surprised but I wasn't going to say anything. She was mine.

* * *

a.N: wOOT. I make better chapter next time. enjoy and review.

i Ultimate!


	3. Attraction

_**Chapter Three---Attraction**_

Fujin awoke with the sunlight accosting her pretty eyes. Yawning, she smiled a bit before she realized exactly what she had done the night before. Or more precisely, whom. Shooting out of bed, taking the blanket with her, she stared at the blonde in horror as he woke too.

"..W-what? What happened? You'd better not be waking me up because you saw a rat." Fujin mentally rolled her eyes. Rats she could handle. Seifer sat up and quirked a brow at her.

"What? You just going to sit there and stare at me all day?" Still Fujin said nothing, but she did giving a half hearted menacing glare as she put some clothes on.

"Fujin, what's wrong? Talk to me." It wasn't a request and Fujin was not one to have things demanded of her. So, she slammed her drawers shut and yanked them open and slammedthem shut again just to be ornery.

"Come on, please just tell me what's wrong? Was it last night? It was great...well, I thought it was--" Seifer was cut off by a pillow to the face and Fujin slamming her way from the room.

"Well, that went well."

* * *

Fujin found her way into the gardens and consequently to an old, mostly dead, rose garden with a dried up fountain. The rest of the gardens were gorgeous, but this one seemed to have been long forgotten. Fujin sighed and sat on the bench, looking out at the early morning sun. What was she to do now, in a marriage she couldn't undo, was most likely expected to produce children in, and forced to endure the company of a man she didn't even know? Life was going awfully well for her right about now.

"There you are. Got me running all over looking for you---" Seifer's little rant stopped as he sat beside her and looked at the garden.

"Its used to be beautiful, you know. All kinds of exotic looking roses and ground cover plants. Birds always nested her in the spring and sometimes we even got fox kits and deer running through here." Seifer's eyes went all nostalgic and Fujin felt a sort of pity for him so she touched her hand and gave him a smile.

"Do you like gardens? Well...working in them?" Fuujin nodded. It had been a favorite hobby of hers, just her and the flowers with no one to bother them.

"If you want...you...could work with this one...I mean...its not much now...but I mean whatever flowers you wanted...anything at all really, I'd get you...and this could be yours...you're own garden I mean. If you want." Seifer was rather adorable when he was stumbling over his words and trying to be all chivalrious. Fujin smiled and nodded.

"You would like that then?" Again she nodded and kissed his cheek. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

A.n: woot! I like this one!

**Sorceress Fujin:** As you wish -hands you chapter on a silver platter- lol

**Becca:** Shiny eh? Ok well here is more of teh shiny-ness. -huggles edgar- yay!


	4. Trust

_**Chapter Four---Trust**_

_--Ulti: Oops oops oops. I uploaded five before four. Ok so here's chapter four, then read five and you'll all go "Ohhhh so THAT'S what the hell she was talking about." ok? read.--_

Fujin decided to be a sweetheart and accompany her husband back to the house for breakfast. It was at said breakfast that he recieved an invitation from one of the Lords in Delling. Of course, he _had _to attend. Fujin was not looking forward to that. Those parties were such...such a bore! But really, she had no choice and Seifer was kind enough to take her shopping for a new dress. His idea of a wedding gift, she supposed.

"Well then, shall we go?" Seifer had adjusted quiet well to his wife's quiet nature and expected no reply as he lead her out the door.

* * *

" We've been to every store we could possibly come across and you haven't been able to choose a single thing." Seifer was getting irritated and this irritated Fujin. _He_ chose to take her shopping, remember? Deal with it. Fujin spotted a flash of red in a small shoppe and had to have a look inside.

"May I help you?" The man asked, looking at them expectantly, but Fujin was already admiring the crimson colored dress in the far corner. The bodice was tight and the skirts not too big or frilly. It was perfect.

"I'm assuming you like this one then?" Fujin nodded and as the man packaged her dress, she looked around for shoes and such. A pair of tall black boots caught her fancy and Seifer paid for those as well. There, was that so hard?

"Alright you, I'm going to eat and you can finish shopping when I'm done." Fujin laughed. She didn't need anything else, she had all the jewelry she could ever want back at home.

* * *

"Squall, dear? Did you remember to invite Seifer and his new wife? I know he's such a arrogant man, but you've known him all your life and his wife seems to be an agreeable sort." Quistis peeked her head into Squall's study and smiled at him.

"Yes, I did, now if I remember correctly, you have a new gown to get into and by tonight's end I'll be dying to take it off you again, so would you hurry and get ready?" Squall gave her a loving peck on the lips and smiled slightly as she rushed off.

Hopefully, married life would settle Seifer down some. It did Squall a world of good.

* * *

"Fujin! Are you ready! I've been down here for an hour!" Seifer paced the front hall in exasperation, tugging irritably at the collar of his blue uniform. A small rustle caught his attention as he saw Fujin come down the stairs.

"Finally." He looked her over. Red suited her. Brought out her eyes and made her skin glow even more against silver locks.

"You look beautiful, now let's go!" Fujin rolled her eyes and allowed him to hurry her out the door.

* * *

"Dinner is served." All the stuffy, overbearing, self-serving, pompus Lords and Ladies were seated at the table, making idle small talk amoung themselves as the food was being served. A few rather...disgruntled ladies took upon themselves to notice that Fujin didn't say anything. At all.

Well, wasn't that a lovely bit of news. Seifer's new wife and Queen of Delling was a mute. Brillant match, if they had anything to say about it. She could listen to him talk about himself all day long. But they wouldn't leave it at just that, no. This bit of news was too good to keep to themselves.

"Lady Fujin..." Fujin looked up and prepared herself for the barrage of questions. Someone had taken to much notice of her silence.

"I hear that the Delling palace is a lovely place this time of year. The gardens once rivaled those in every country from here to Trabia. What do you think of your new accomadations with your new husband?" The woman smiled at her with a sickenly sweet air of triumph.

"...I agree the garden's are second to none. Spring is a lovely time of year in Delling and as for my husband..." Fujin gave the guests and sly, secretive smile.

"Well, I'd have to say, I'll have a splendid time adjusting." She wriggled her brows suggestively and the table laughed with delight at her light and spunky nature. Seifer hide his astonishment well but squeezed her hand under the table. Fujin smiled at him

Couln't have her husband looking like a fool, now could she?

* * *

An.: woot

**Becca:** you're up at all sorts of the morning aren't you. -snickers at Reeve- You lucky dog. -cuddles edgar- I go lseepy now.


	5. Empty Glasses

_**Chapter Five---Empty Glasses**_

Seifer was quiet the rest of the evening. Why would Fujin talk for those strangers but not to him? She had no uttered a single word since I do. Really, Seifer wasn't all _that _interested in himself. He wanted to know Fujin. But she wouldn't talk to him.

As she changed, Fuji noticed Seifer was unusally somber. He didn't talk idly to her, didn't ask her any questions she could simply nod at, or try to touch her. He was making progress! Fujin smiled happily and then frowned. Wait, this was bad. Something was wrong with him. At least, she thought there was. But who was she to try and fix him?

* * *

Fujin spent the next week in the rose garden. Several of the servants helped her pick out plants and lighting and to fix the fountain. The progress made was amazing and Fujin was proud of herself. As soon as it started to bloom and she got the fountain running...she would show Seifer. He would be so proud of her!

Pausing a moment, Fujin wonder just when in hell she wanted Seifer's praise. He hadn't been talking to her, he avoided her company and Fujin liked the solitude of her new life. When did that change?

"Excuse me m'am. I found her in the stables...what should I do with her?" Rinoa held a rather large puppy in her arms as she struggled against her grip. Fujin giggled slightly and removed the animal from Rinoa's arms.

"I''ll go see what Seifer thinks. I'm sure he won't mind..." Rinoa grinned and gave her a thumbs up while she went to go change.

* * *

"...Seifer?...Seifer were are you?" Fujin looked in his study but he wasn't there. He hadn't left, she didn't think...

"I'm in the bedroom Fujin."

"Oh, well. Um...Can I ask you something,dear?" Seifer's head snapped towards her and one perfect, golden brow went up. What was she up to?

"Yes, what is it?"

"Well, you see Seifer...I was in the garden today, and Rinoa gave me this puppy..." Seifer sighed. He knew it!

"A puppy?" Fujin nodded, smiling at him a bit.

"And, well...I thought maybe you wouldn't mind if I kept it. She's really well behaved." Said 'puppy' bounded in the room, lept up and promtly began to lick Seifer's face.

"Well behaved huh?" Fujin laughed and pulled the dog down, laughing slightly.

"But look at her! She's to adorable to say no to!" The way Fujin knelt down to the dog's level and pursed her lips at him and gave him those pleading eyes was to much for Seifer. They _were_ too cute to say no to.

"Alright, she can stay. But she stays out of the bed room." Fujin lept up and threw her arms around Seifer's neck.

"Thank you!" With that, Fujin and the dog ran out of the room.

* * *

A.n: heheh cute filler chapter 


	6. Great Expectations

**_Chapter Six--- Great Expectations_**

Seifer watched Fujin playing with their new puppy from the window. She really was beautiful when she smiled. He just wished she wouldsmile, even once, just for him. That she really was his.

His gaze drifted to the Garden and he smiled when he saw her progress. It looked just as beautiful as when his mother used to take care of it. Sighing he sat down again, looking at various articles and reports and such. Deciding that maybe it was time he tried being Fujin's friend, instead of her husband.

* * *

That rock really needed to be moved.It just didn't fit there! Fujin groaned and set about the task of trying to move the huge rock herself. It wasn't working so well for her. Slowly, the thing began to move and she was about to smile triumphantly when she noticed Seifer was beside her, pushing too.

Oh. Well.

"I thought maybe you could use some help." She graced him with a smile and nodded. After several minutes of pushing, the rock hadn't really moved. It was obvious it had every intention of going nowhere. So Fujin sat with her back against it, thinking. Seifer sat beside her, quiet.

"Maybe..." She started biting her lip. Did she have to tease him so?

"Maybe if we got Rorick to make it less...ugly..." She was pursing her lips and wrinkling her brows in the most adorably irritated fashion, Seifer was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself. He'd had her once and Hyne help him if he didn't have her again.

"Seifer, couldn't we put a fountain in?" Ruby met emerald and he smiled.

"Of course. Anything you like. I think Rorick might have a hell of a time trying to carve this thing though." Fujin bit her lip again. Damn her!

"What if we had Artemis and Vincent working with him?" Three of the best Master Carvers this side of Esthar. Expensive tastes she has.

"Vincent doesn't carve for just anyone and he demands carving exactly what he 'sees' in the rock. If Rorick and Artemis can work with him, then I'll be damned." She grinned and had once of the servants send out a request for the men to come and make her fountain.

"I get my fountain. Yay." She laughed a bit and licked her dry lips. Seifer watched. But before she could open her eyes, his lips were on hers, soft and pleading. Somehow she couldn't say no and she responded. Fire crept up her spine and made her shiver against him, pulling him closer. Wanting more.

Wanting him...

Well isn't that a pleasant surprise?

* * *

A.n: Mini-update! I promise there's a point coming soon!

**_Music Lover Always:_** yay! I'm so glad you like it! Hope this chapter was as good as you hoped!

**_Jasmine:_** long time no hear. Where have you been? Hope you liked!

**_Tseng No Chibi-san:_** I miss you! Come back to me! -misses her edgar- ( This is Becca right? I forget. It'd be rather awkward if it wasn't and I was rambling on so...--)

**_Sorceress Fujin_**: As you requested...MORE! I'm trying to update a least a couple stories so I hope you enjoyed this of Muse of Mine


End file.
